Letters and Flying Lessons
by SantanaDarkAngel
Summary: Book 4 : Ghaleon's child. The only thing that can make him a nervous wreck. To get the most of this story I suggest you read all the books. ^_^


Letters and Flying Lessons  
  
"Mother! Father!" a child at the entrance of the library. He  
had pale skin and pointed ears. His eyes were a dark  
midnight blur and he had silvery white hair and a blue star  
on his forehead. "Yes Cepheus?" Chaia replied. She sat on  
one corner of Ghaleon's desk. She wore a loose fitting white  
shirt and some black pants. Ghaleon wore his normal  
overpowering outfit with it's large metal shoulderguards.  
"Hiro is going ruin exploring and." Cepheus began to say.  
"No!" Both Ghaleon and Chaia exclaimed. "Awwwww......"  
Cepheus whined. "Absolutely not! Ruins are very dangerous  
places. Your mother was almost killed in one, had I not saved  
her." Ghaleon said. Cepheus totally ignored him. "You want  
to explore a ruin?" Chaia asked. Cepheus nodded excitedly.  
"You really want to explore a ruin?" Chaia asked. "Oh,  
yes!" Cepheus replied. "Well there's a room in this house  
called your room, and it's a ruin so go explore it. While  
you're at it why don't you turn it from a ruin back into a  
room." Chaia said smiling. Ghaleon put a hand over his  
mouth trying to hide the fact that he too was smiling.  
Cepheus crossed his arms over his chest and stalked off to his  
room with an arrogant "Humph." Ghaleon removed his hand  
narrowing his eyes and frowning. "Why does he do that?  
Humph." he said crossing his arms over his chest. "I  
wonder..." Chaia muttered sarcastically. Nall walked into the  
doorway. "Hey. How are you? I stopped to see Rhiana and  
Alana so I thought I'd come see you too." Nall said. "We're  
fine. Hey Nall, would you mind watching Cepheus?"  
Ghaleon asked. "Sure. Oh, and these are for you." Nall said,  
setting some letters on Ghaleon's desk. Nall went and got  
Cepheus so they could take a stroll.   
"This one's from Lemina." Chaia said, opening a letter.   
  
Dear Ghaleon, Chaia, etc.,  
How are you all? I'd love to come and visit but I met a  
handsome, rich man in Meribia and I'm in the process of  
reeling him in. The restoration of Vane is going well. See you  
later.  
  
Sincerely,  
Lemina Ausa  
  
"That's really great." Chaia remarked.  
Nall walked through the streets with Cepheus. "Uncle  
Nall, how do you fly?" Cepheus asked. "Well I'm a dragon.  
That's how." Nall replied. "I haven't told mom or dad about  
it but when I want I can grow wings. They disappear when I  
want too. Will you teach me to fly?" Cepheus asked.  
"Really? Well I would but Ghaleon would pound me if you  
got hurt. He's do it even if he found out I was teaching you."  
Nall said. "Are you scared of my father?" Cepheus asked.  
"Of course now. Come on. Let's start with that roof over  
there." Nall said. Cepheus smiled.   
After awhile Ghaleon and Chaia left the library.  
"Mom, dad, look!" Cepheus called. Their gaze shot to the  
balcony of the blue spire. Nall stood off a distance. Cepheus  
waved. "Cepheus!" Chaia yelled. "What do you think you're  
doing up there?!" Ghaleon yelled up at Cepheus. "Awwww...  
Uncle Nall said I could come up here!" Cepheus called back.  
Ghaleon glared at Nall. "What?" Nall said, trying to look  
innocent. "Can't you do something about YOUR son?"  
Ghaleon asked, turning to Chaia. Chaia shrugged. "Cepheus,  
I want you down here right NOW!!" Ghaleon yelled.  
"Okay!" Cepheus called back, then jumped. Chaia fearfully  
clung to Ghaleon's cape. Mid-fall Cepheus sprouted a pair of  
midnight blue wings and flew down landing gently in front of  
Ghaleon. "Goddess Althena give me strength." Ghaleon  
muttered, rubbing his temples. "Cepheus!" Chaia exclaimed,  
letting go of Ghaleon's cape and hugging her son. Ghaleon  
first glared at Nall. "I want to have a word with you later."  
He said. "I can't guess who came up with the brilliant idea of  
teaching Cepheus how to fly." Ghaleon said, again glaring at  
Nall. "But..." Nall started to say but was silenced as Ghaleon  
glared more fiercely at him. "Let's go back to the house."  
Ghaleon said, turning to head home.   
"Mauri, look. It's a letter from Leo." Ronfar said. "read  
it." Mauri said. "Read it, read it!" A young girl said,  
mimicking her mother. "Okay Tio." Ronfar said.   
  
Dear Mauri and Ronfar,  
You wouldn't believe it. As you know I've kept a hidden  
identity as Mystere. Well, I was chasing some thieves across  
the bride at Nota. Suddenly a mysterious masked  
beastwoman showed up on the other side of the bridge and  
we thwarted the bandits. Afterward I found out that she  
called herself Mysteria. Her real name was Leana. It was  
love at first sight for both of us. I hope to bring her to visit  
you soon. I must go protect justice now with Mysteria.  
Your Brother/ Friend,  
Leo  
  
P.S.  
Let me know how Tio is doing.  
  
"That's really sweet." Mauri said. "Oh Leo, you're  
hopeless."Ronfar said, shaking his head. "Yay! Uncle Leo  
mentioned me!" Tio said, jumping excitedly.  
After a long talk with Nall about teaching his son to jump  
off high buildings, and after warning Cepheus not to do  
everything Nall said Ghaleon went to his and Chaia's room.  
Chaia smiled as he came in. He sat down on the bed. "Our  
son makes me a nervous wreck sometimes. If my hair wasn't  
naturally white it would be now. In fact I think it's even  
whiter if that's possible. Look." Ghaleon said, holding up a  
lock of his hair. Chaia laughed. "I don't really think it's  
possible that your hair can get any whiter." Chaia said. She  
stood up and then sat behind him on the bed. She lifted the  
heavy shoulderguards off him taking the cape with it. "Take  
off you shirt." Chaia said. Ghaleon did as she told him and  
took off his shirt, dropping it to the floor. Chaia began to  
massage his shoulders. He groaned as she tried to loosen his  
muscled. "You are tense." She said.  
Nall woke up, noticing a letter next to his face. "It's from  
Ruby" he said, sitting up and opening it.   
  
Nall,  
You are so dead! You won't believe what the dragon kids did  
to me. When I woke up half of me was totally dyed purple  
the other half with purple polkadots, and painted a mustache  
on me. Help, get back here NOW!  
  
Sincerely,  
Ruby  
P.S.  
"I'll be there in a little while." is not an option.  
  
Nall folded the letter. "I just thought they might teased her a  
little, I didn't think they'd go that far." Nall paused,  
scratching the back of his head. "Then again there was that  
time when they decided to give me a mohawk... Perhaps I  
should hurry back." Chaia found a not on the door  
explaining that Nall had gone back to Tabens Peak.  
Gwen had been researching some artifacts when he found  
something very interesting. A large disk shaped rock with  
strange writings on it. "I believe it to be a map... It's got a  
piece missing though." Grandpa Gwen told Hiro. "Maybe  
one of the dragon people knows where it came from." Hiro  
said. "Great idea m'boy. Ask around and see if anyone  
knows. If they do maybe they can take you there and you can  
find the missing piece." Gwen said. Hiro talked to the people  
and finally found that it was a dragon child, not much older  
than he, who was the one to find it. He had gray hair and  
charcoal colored eyes. Would you take me to where you  
found it?" requested Hiro. "Of course." the dragon child  
whose name was Auriga replied. Auriga led Hiro to the  
canyon where it was found. After much searching Hiro  
became frustrated. "This is hopeless. It's like looking for a  
needle in a hay stack." said Hiro, seconds before tripping.  
When he looked to see what tripped him it was the stone he  
was looking for. "I found it, grandpa!" Hiro triumphantly  
called. "Very good m'boy." Gwen said. As Gwen fitted the  
piece into place Hiro stared at the stone. "What do you think  
it is?" Hiro asked. "I believe it's a map, but to what I have no  
clue." Gwen said, and continued to research the stone.  
"Ghaleon look, it's a letter from Jean." Chaia said  
walking in and sitting on Ghaleon's desk. "Go on." Ghaleon  
said, looking up from the document he was reading.  
  
Dear Chaia, Ghaleon, etc.,  
Hi, how are you all? I'm doing great. As you know when  
Giban died, I inherited the carnival and things have been  
going well. I'd come and visit. Maybe I'll bring the carnival.  
  
Sincerely,  
Jean  
  
"For the love of Althena! Absolutely not." Ghaleon said.  
"What?" Chaia asked. "She may visit but may not bring that  
carnival." Ghaleon said. "Why not?" Chaia asked, wrinkling  
her nose at him. "Well why don't we just invite all of Lunar  
too." he said sarcastically, "I don't want them here, they'll  
influence the people too much." Ghaleon said. Chaia raised  
an eyebrow before nonchalantly playing with the end of her  
platinum braided hair. Ghaleon narrowed his eyes at her  
before putting a hand on his face. "Do I have such a  
headache." he muttered.   
Ruby came from Tabens Peak to visit with Hiro. "Come  
on Hiro, let's go explore some ruins!" Ruby said. "Sorry but  
I promised Lucia I'd take her on a picnic." Hiro replied.  
Ruby jumped off his shoulder to the ground. "You don't  
want to come?" Hiro asked. "No I don't." Ruby said, flying  
off. "If Hiro won't do things with be, I won't be with him."  
Ruby thought. Ruby found her way to Chaia and Ghaleon's  
home. "Hi Ruby!" Chaia called to her. Ruby turned in the  
air and flew over landing on Ghaleon's desk. "Does everyone  
have to be on my desk?" Ghaleon muttered. "What's that?"  
Chaia asked, grinning. Ghaleon stared at his papers.  
"Humph." was his only reply. Cepheus walked into the  
room. "Okay, I finished cleaning my room." He said. Chaia  
smiled. Cepheus then noticed Ruby. "Hi Miss Ruby." he  
said. "Hey Cepheus. Just Ruby is fine." she said. "Can Ruby  
spend some time with me?" Cepheus asked. "I don't see why  
not, right Ghaleon?" Chaia asked. "Yes, just stay out of  
trouble." he said. Ruby flew to land on Cepheus' shoulder.  
"Let's go sit in the courtyard." Ruby said. Chaia smiled after  
them.   
"Tell me all about some of your adventures with Hiro  
when you'd go ruin exploring." Cepheus said. Ruby told him  
all kinds of things when her expression turned to a frown.  
"Hiro used to do everything with me... That is until Lucia  
came along. Ever since she showed up it's all been Lucia this,  
Lucia that. He never does anything with me any more. Just  
today I asked him to go ruin exploring but no... He wanted to  
go on a picnic with Lucia." Ruby said pitifully. "I know what  
you mean. I get ignored a lot too." Cepheus lied, playing on  
her sympathy. Ruby looked up at him. "Hiro's stupid. If I  
were him I'd ditch Lucia and go ruin exploring with you.  
Dragons are much cooler than girls any day." Cepheus said.  
Ruby's ego and confidence grew and she puffed out her  
chest. "You're right, Hiro is stupid to be falling all over her  
when he could be having fun with me." Ruby said. Cepheus  
looked sadly at the ground. "One time I asked Hiro to take  
me ruin exploring but he was going on a picnic with Lucia  
then too." he said. "That does it! Who needs Hiro!? Let's go  
explore some ruins Cepheus!" Ruby said, leaping into flight.  
"Hang on." Cepheus said, making his wings appear and  
jumping into flight. "Wow! That's neat! Now let's go explore  
some ruins!" Ruby said, flying off with Cepheus.   
Ghaleon had gone to look for Cepheus and found Lucia  
and Hiro sitting under a tree eating their lunch. "Hiro, have  
you seen your dragon companion." he asked. "Ruby? No,  
why?" Hiro asked. "Well, she was watching Cepheus and  
they've gone off somewhere. Cepheus is missing his lunch  
and I can only pray to the goddess that she remembers to  
feed him." Ghaleon said. "She wouldn't..." Hiro said, just as  
Ghaleon turned to leave. "Wouldn't what?" Ghaleon asked  
turning back around. "Oh yes she would..." Hiro said  
anxiously. "Would what?!" Ghaleon said, practically in a  
yell. "Ruby was mad at me because I wouldn't take her ruin  
exploring because I'd promised Lucia that I'd have a picnic  
with her. I'm afraid Ruby may have taken Cepheus ruin  
exploring." Hiro said. Lucia gave a worried look. "Just  
great. There are hundreds of ruins here..." Ghaleon said. "It  
won't be that hard, Ruby and I have a system. We leave a  
mark of some type outside the ruin we're currently in." Hiro  
said. "You start looking, I'll go get Chaia and Onyx."  
Ghaleon said, turning to leave. "Oh, and Hiro. If anything  
happens to Cepheus I'll have your and Ruby's hides."  
Ghaleon threatened before sprinting to go get Chaia.  
"Chaia." He called walking to the room she was in. "Yes  
Ghaleon?" she said, looking up at him. "Ruby's gone and  
take Cepheus ruin exploring." he said, looking exasperated.  
Chaia sighed. "Let's go Onyx." Chaia said.   
"That was fun." Cepheus said as he walked out of the ruin  
they'd been in. Ruby flew along beside him. "You're as good  
at ruin exploring as Hiro is." Ruby said. It was then they  
noticed a man coming toward them. A very familiar one with  
white hair, crimson eyes, and a scowl on his face. "Uh,  
Ghaleon.... Hi... Fancy meeting you out here." Ruby said,  
scratching her head. "What are you doing out here?" he  
asked, his features softening slightly. "Well you see.... I,  
um..he..we....well." Ruby stuttered. "My son takes a liking to  
ruin exploring. That's probably why you're out here."  
Ghaleon said, almost smiling. Ruby let out a huge sigh of  
relief and grinned. "Yeah, that's exactly what we were  
doing." Ruby said. Ghaleon narrowed his eyes ever so  
slightly. "And did you fight any monsters?" he asked. "Yeah,  
lots." Ruby said, not noting the cool tone in Ghaleon's voice.  
It was then that in a sweeping motion he had Ruby by the  
scruff of her neck. "Oh Ruby, you are so lucky Cepheus  
wasn't hurt or I'd skin you alive and make you into a rug,  
then I'd take any extra damage out of Hiro's hide." he said,  
holding her inches from his face. "Not to mention if I let you  
live I'd make sure you wouldn't fly for a month." he  
threatened, then dropped her.   
Finally everyone regrouped and went back to the city.  
After a talk with a certain red dragon Ghaleon sent said  
dragon to Hiro's home. Ghaleon walked into his and Chaia's  
room for a moment to speak with Chaia. As he walked in she  
was drying her hair with a towel. She finished and looked up,  
her hair, in a fluffy mess since she hadn't brushed her hair.  
"Yes Ghaleon?" she asked, reaching for her brush. "This  
time will you talk to Cepheus? I just get this feeling that he  
pays more attention to you." Ghaleon replied.   
The next day Jean stopped by for a visit. "Hey, I almost  
forgot, Lemina gave me this letter for you." Jean said,  
handing the letter to Chaia. Chaia began to read aloud.  
  
Dear Everyone,  
Oh pooh! I almost had him reeled in but he got away! Maybe  
I didn't use the right kind of bait... I thought he was looking  
for a girl with brains when his ex-girlfriend comes gliding in  
like a shark and snatched him away from me. Well I guess  
there are other fish in the sea. If I had been smart I'd have  
thrown him back from the very beginning. Hope things are  
good where you are.  
  
Sincerely,  
Lemina Ausa  
  
Ghaleon raised an eyebrow. "Is she talking about fishing or  
talking about a relationship?" Ghaleon asked. "It's all the  
same with Lemina." Jean replied. "Did someone say fish?"  
Onyx asked pacing in. "No, actually we were talking about  
Lemina's.... Unique way of referring to men more like fish."  
Jean said. "Oh." she said disappointed. Onyx flew up and  
landed on Chaia's shoulder. "We have a lot of letters to reply  
to, Ghaleon. Would you like to give me a hand and write  
some of them?" Chaia asked. "Do I look like a secretary?"  
Ghaleon said, smiling smugly.  
  
  
The End... For Now.   
  



End file.
